The present invention relates to a solid-state direct current transformer. More particularly, the instant invention makes use of a proposed extension of Faraday's Law, this extension constituting a proposition to effect that a changing magnetic field, relative to an electrical conductor, will induce an electric field therein, regardless of whether or not the source of the magnetic field undergoes physical movement. It is, through the present invention, suggested that to generate electric current, it is only necessary that a magnetic field move relative to an inductive conductor and that, consequently, it is not necessary that the source magnet itself move to induce an electric field or current.
The most relevant prior art known to the inventors comprises U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,401 (1977) to De Rivas, entitled Electromagnetic Generator; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,001 (1977) to Richardson, entitled Electromagnetic Converter with Stationary Variable Reluctance Members, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,141 (1969) to Subieta-Garron, entitled Transformer with Permanent Magnet.
The above reference to De Rivas discloses an electric magnetic generator which utilizes a permanent magnet and inductive means to "alternate by switching" the flux of the permanent magnet, thereby generating alternating current at the outputs thereof. Said reference, as well as Richardson, represent the only known direct attempts in the prior art to generate electricity by non-moving means through the manipulation of the magnetic field of a permanent magnet. In De Rivas, inductive means are used for the purpose of "magnetic switching". As such, inductive and related heat losses would produce a questionable level of performance.
The above reference to Richardson discloses and "energy conversion system" in which the flux of the permanent magnet is, as in De Rivas, "shifted" by inductive means. However, unlike De Rivas, Richardson makes use of a lamellar core which acts as a bi-stable magnetic valve placed in the proximity of the output windings to carry-off the induced power from the system.
Richardson accurately identifies many key concepts of power conversion by non-moving systems and recognizes the need to optimize geometry, materials, control, timing and other factors which must be taken into consideration in the efficient generation of power through the shifting, oscillation and/or rotation of the magnetic field of a fixed permanent magnet.
The above reference to Subieta-Garron discloses a transformer in combination with a permanent magnet in which the flux of a permanent magnet is "selectively added" to the flux induced by the primary windings of the transformer, thereby increasing the power factor of the transformer. In all above cited cases inductive conversions of electrical power are accomplished by means of expansion and contraction of magnetic fields. Sequential expansion and contraction out of and into inductive structures comprising coiled inductors situated transverse to the plane of such expansion and contraction, induces a flow of electrical current within such inductive coil structures.
The present invention, in distinction makes use of the polar axial rotation of a steady state magnetic field across a radial array of planer mesh-like inductive structures situated transverse to the plane of such rotation.
It is upon the teachings of Richardson, De Rivas and Subieta-Garron that the invention herein is most directly based.